


The Creation of Page St James

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Series: Page St James Guitar God [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Beginnings, Canon Timeline, F/F, Female!Page, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Genderflipped Jimmy Page, Girls Kissing, Groping, Horny Teenagers, Identity, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Masturbation, Name Changes, Page St James - Freeform, Page is the only woman in her band, Pre Zeppelin, Public Masturbation, Public Relations, Sexual Identity, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, genderflipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: Genderflipped Jimmy Page, Female!Page, as a young non-hetero lass.How she becomes stage name/persona Page St James.Character created by Wetkitty420 and now I'm a quivering slave to the goddess of guitar.UPDATE: Added art of Page at the end of the story.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Page St James Guitar God [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Creation of Page St James

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539969) by [wetkitty420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420). 



> Why am I thinking of horny teen lesbians at this time of day? No idea, but here you go.
> 
> Young Page doesn't understand why she's not like everyone else.
> 
> But she's uniquely Page from the get-go.

1957 All Your Own TV show 

An unknown little skiffle band appeared on the show, geared to show off a particular talent or skill of children, and the four boys were well-dressed, exuberant teens who played two short little skiffle songs. The youngest and smallest played one of the two guitars employed by the group, and though he played well, seemed nervous, or at least not used to having all the attention of an audience focused on him. Little did the vast majority of the folks there know was that the cute rhythm guitarist was in fact, a 13 year old girl. She'd found there was a lot less aggravation and trouble if it was assumed she was a boy--boys could play the guitar and emulate Elvis Presley and go places and do things girls were typically not allowed to.

Her hair was kept in a short bob anyways, so she slicked it back with the other guitarist's pomade, and donned a dress shirt with a jumper over it, some boys dress shoes, and loose dark slacks, and voila, a boy. She was so tall and thin that she just looked like a slim young man just barely hitting puberty. It was when the host, Huw Weldon, began talking to the lads after the performance that she really became nervous. Huw asked what her name was, and since she didn't want to reveal her real name, she blurted out her father's name, Jim Page. Somehow her bandmates kept their game faces on, and when the upright bass player was asked by the host where they practiced, he went along with her and answered "Jim Page's house."

Jim Page, or Page as she would take to herself in the coming years, stated that she wanted to be a biological researcher, searching for the cure for cancer, and that much was true, it was something she was interested in. She believed, like her parents had told her all her life, that she could do or be anything she wanted to, that her only limitation was her mind and her will. An only child, her parents lavished affection and attention on her, and the household was different from most others in that both parents worked and took care of the house and of their only child. Page was never discouraged for her likes or abilities or the fact she was female, and her mum and dad often expressed their desire for her to go to college and have a profession, that way she would never have to depend on a man or anyone else for her life and happiness.

When she got out into the real world though, she found constant barriers, disapproval, discouragement, for doing things unfeminine or unladylike. Many other girls didn't understand her and were afraid of her, and boys either thought she was pathetically flirting with them (which she wasn't) or that she was trying to be a boy like them (she wasn't there, either, she only wanted the convenience, as it was less bothersome). James and Patricia of course oversaw the skiffle band's practice sessions, as the boys were older than their burgeoning daughter and they didn't want anything untoward to happen to her. They never stifled her fascination with the guitar or with the emerging popular music forms filtering their way to the radio; in fact they were amazed at how well she took to playing the instrument after only a few lessons and pointers from her peers.

The band she played with accepted that there was a girl playing guitar with them, accepted that she often dressed like them so they wouldn't get negative attention, and also tried to talk to girls and hold their hands like they did. It was just...her being her, they shrugged to themselves. They just really liked coming over to the nice home and having Patricia bring them snacks and have the prestige of being developing musicians.

1959  
When she was 15, she completed enough levels of secondary education to leave school, and so she did, fifteen being the earliest age you could do so. It was also at this age she came to terms with the fact she was sexually attracted to girls. Boys, not so much, though there were a few she thought were good-looking or that she'd might want to kiss.

Her name was Laura Gaffigan, 15 as well and still in secondary school. She came to the fair Page's band, the Paramounts, were playing at, with her 16 year old boyfriend. Page was dressed in the patterned suit like the rest of the band wore (matching suits, like some sort of uniform, which was the thing in those days) and had become quite proficient at the guitar. Laura's strawberry blonde ponytail caught Page's eye as they played, and after the set she came off the stage and went in search for her. She found her standing alone, waiting for her boyfriend to come back from the restroom and buying her candy. Her eyes widened in recognition when Page approached her. "You're the guitar player in the band," she said. Her eyes were blue, playful, flirty.

"I'm Page. How did you like the show?"

"Laura. It was good, I danced like mad. Will you be playing anywhere else close?"

"We have some dates coming up. You want to grab something to eat?" Page asked, touched Laura's hand. 

"Oh, I'm here with my boyfriend, Tim," she said, regret evident in her tone.

"He doesn't have to know," the guitarist countered, voice husky. She took the girl's hand, pulled her close.

"Here now, fella!" a voice shouted. "That's my girl, get your hands off her!" 

Page noticed hands on her upper arm, was whirled around to be confronted with Tim the boyfriend.

"Tim, stop! He didn't do anything," insisted Laura.

"You don't need to be pawed at by some two-bit musician," Tim proclaimed.

"So you say," Page snorted. "Why would she need you when she could be going around with me, with money and a job already?"

The older boy grabbed two handfuls of the musician's jacket and jerked her toward him, absolutely livid now. "You're gonna eat those words, punk," he threatened, and next thing Page knew there was an explosion of pain in her cheek as Tim's fist connected with it. She stumbled backward but managed to stay on her feet. He went for her again, but she ducked and dodged and let him brain himself on the wall of the exhibit they were standing in front of. When he stumbled back, the guitarist issued a front kick to his stomach. The breath out of him whooshed out with an "Oof!" but this kid still didn't go down. He caught Page in a right hook, right in the jaw, and she hit the ground hard on her bottom. Rubbing his noggin, the boy stood over Page when Laura got in between them. "Stop it!" she shrieked at them both. 

Page got to her feet, head reeling, face already swelling, grasped the girl's hand, and pulled her after her as she got the hell out of the enraged boyfriend's sight, seeing as he was still shaking his head and his vision was blurry.

They found themselves in a secluded spot, giggling. "Oh, Page, your face," Laura noticed after a minute or so. She touched the swelling cheek, the guitarist winced. "That oaf, he didn't have to take it that far."

"It was worth it, I'd say," was Page's remark. She smiled at the buxom girl with the ginger hair, despite her sore face.

Laura pulled her into a kiss, a sloppy, awkward, teenage kiss, but both of their insides melted. When they pulled back and looked at one another, Page smirked, "He has no idea he was thwarted by a girl," and snickered.

"What?" the girl demanded, shocked. "You're a girl? I'm not--I'm a good girl, I don't do things like that!"

"Things like kissing a boy she just met today?" the guitarist wondered. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but, I thought you were a bloke."

"Does it matter?" Page asserted. "I can take care of you, buy you things, just like any bloke can. Kiss you, even."

Taken aback, the girl considered this. The kiss had been incredible, steamy even, and Page had even fought for her, wanted to spend money on her. "Then kiss me again."

The guitarist grinned, put her hands on the girl's waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

Before it was time for another set the guitarist and her new girlfriend made their way to the raised stage. "Page!" the bassist said. "What happened to your face?"

"Got in a fight," she answered in chagrin.

"Totally worth it," the other guitarist chuckled after getting a gander at Laura.

"Get some ice for Jim's face," suggested the bassist (Page still went by Jim Page occasionally).

After the fair as they were packing up the drummer expressed concern about Page and her behavior. "What are we gonna do with a girl in the band? One that thinks she's a guy? It could be dangerous for all of us!"

The others disagreed, mainly because of her prowess with the guitar, but they also liked her. The argument was still going on when Page's father came round with the car to take them back home. He saw that they were all upset, and that she was still perturbed during the ride. "What is it, sweetheart?" he inquired.

"I just don't know why everyone gets worked up about me. I'm not trying to offend everyone; I'm just trying to be..well..me," she crossed her arms over her chest and slouched.

"The world is like that, unfortunately. But not everyone is like that, you'll find. Don't make yourself something you're not, but at the same time, you do have smooth things over sometimes, you know, get along. Doesn't mean you have to give up who you are. Eventually, people will come to accept you, for what's inside."

"But Dad," Page's brow furrowed. "I'm not normal. There must be something wrong with me."

James sighed, considered a minute. "You're not interested in boys, are you?"

She cleared her throat. "No," she said, barely above a whisper. "I like looking at girls."

"It's true it's not accepted, and your mother and I don't understand it, but it's you. We love you," he added, afraid he'd adversely affect his daughter. "I don't know why people react the way they do to something different or unfamiliar."

"You're disappointed, you both are," the teenager sniffled, holding back tears.

"Not disappointed in you, just, well, things are going to be hard for you because of this. We don't want you having to deal with all of it. And your mother looks forward to grandchildren...but that's neither here nor there right now. We just want you to be happy and have a good life."

"Got in a fight."

"I noticed. I was wondering if you were going to tell me. Who do I have to take a cricket bat to?"

"I took care of it," she assured him. 

"Thought you were a lad, did he?"

She nodded.

"I don't wish for my pretty daughter to get beat up by these hooligans. Are we going to have to put a leash on you?"

"No, I'm going to dress more normal for shows and music. Like a girl."

"Are you all right? You have a bruise on your face. Your mother will lose her mind."

"I'm fine. Really, it's ok." Page felt it was just as well, she couldn't continue to slip by as a boy. She was getting breasts and hips and her voice was too soft and sweet to pass as a boy, too.

At seventeen Page met a girl named Stephanie, who she soon won over as a girlfriend. Laura, like most teen romances, only lasted a few months, but it was an exciting time of discovery for the both of them.

Page cornered Stephanie backstage at a show and pushed her into a dark corner. The guitarist was dressed in blouse and women's slacks, her hair still rather short but with some spangly barrettes in it, and she wasted no time sliding her hand up the girl's skirt. Page kissed her all the while, bombarding the teen with gratifying sensations, especially when she slid her deft fingers under Stephanie's panties and into her opening. The blonde girl gasped and jumped, never having anything like this done before, and never would've expected she'd be letting another girl do that.

Page continued probing her mouth, moving her fingers in and out of the other girl's slit, felt her growing wet. Yes, she likes it, so the musician would give her more. She stroked and rubbed the girl's clit, giving her such a jolt of bliss that she moaned into Page's mouth. Dear Lord it was turning the guitarist on, she felt her own pussy growing wet. After some more from Page's talented fingers Stephanie slammed into her orgasm, shuddering and clutching at the other teen, barely able to stand.

After she calmed and smooth her skirt back down, Page began kissing her again with need, unbuttoned her blouse and placed Stephanie's hand on her small, pert breast. The guitarist slid her hand down her pants to stimulate herself, her hips moving to allow her to hit the right place while the other girl massaged her breasts. It wasn't long before Page came, groaning out her climax in her breathy voice. Page rearranged her trousers and blouse and went out for her last set, and played a blistering set of numbers.

Little did she know that Neil Christian was in the audience, and was thoroughly impressed with her playing. His band, the Crusaders, had lost their main guitarist and were looking for another one. Why not a good-looking lady, who can play like she'd been playing for 30 years? 

He approached her after the show, as she was packing up her gear.

"Hey, I saw your playing, that was really something," he said to her back. She turned around to address him, expecting the usual tripe of some churl trying to seduce her.

"Yes, thanks."

"You looking to tour, as in some real touring? All over the country?"

"That sounds interesting," Page responded, genuinely curious.

"I'm Neil Christian, and you are?"

"Um," began Page. Most everyone she knew called her by her surname, but if she was going to be in a big time traveling band, she would need a catchy stage name. She racked her brain. "Ah, Page. Page St James."

"Nice, Miss St James. How about we meet up tomorrow and we'll go over the details?"

"Of course," she answered, her stomach churning. This was it, this was what she needed if she intended to make a career out of music.

***

[Neatly pressed](https://queenboudica76.tumblr.com/post/631629345274953728/pre-zeppelin-page-st-james-gender-flipped-jimmy)

**Author's Note:**

> She has baffled but loving parents at least. I didnt wanna make them be these horrible people, I wanted Page to have a decent childhood, then when faced with the world's bigotry she's puzzled and sad, yet always sure of herself, because of her progressive family.
> 
> Page comes from a place of privilege, even though she doesn't know it until later on. She had it better than most in that her parents, exasperated by her behavior at times, never condemned her, she comes from fairly well to do means, works her way into superstardom, is able bodied, etc. Her struggles and pain and triumphs though are human and moving.
> 
> Anyway I hope this didn't offend, I just wanted to give Page a background. Kudos, comments, pats on the head welcome! Love yous!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929786) by [ledbythreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads)




End file.
